¡Hola, Charlie!
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Ron está muy emocionado con su primer día en Hogwarts y sabe que lo primero que va a hacer cuando tenga un rato libre será escribirle a Charlia


___**Disclaimer:** el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

___Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Amigo Invisible 2014"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **_

* * *

_¡Hola, Charlie!_

Charlie movió el brazo con dificultad para acercarse el vaso de whisky de fuego, desde que había llegado a Rumanía se había aficionado a esa bebida, que en su época de Hogwarts no podía ni probar sin vomitar el desayuno entero. Al menos cuando bebía se olvidaba del dolor, adoraba su trabajo, pero esa no hacía que fuese menos dolorosos, a Charlie le fascinaban los dragones peligrosos, pero a estos no les fascinaba tanto el segundo de los Weasleys. Se bebió el vaso de un trago y avanzó hacia la cama, para poder descansar un poco. Llevaba noches sin dormir por culpa de una persecución de un Galés Verde que había tenido a bien esconderse en unas cuevas al norte de Rumanía.

Se tumbó y en cuanto cerró los ojos escuchó unos golpes en el cristal de su ventana. Abrió un poco los ojos y vislumbró una lechuza que no conocía con una carta agarrada a la pata. Bostezó y abrió la ventana dejando entrar a la lechuza y una corriente de aire frío que le hizo temblar durante unos segundos. Desató la carta con curiosidad y al ver el nombre del remitente sonrió. Era de su hermano Ron.

Con tanto trabajo había olvidado que hacía una semana que Ron había entrado en Hogwarts, le daba mucha rabia haberse olvidado de eso, porque sabía que su hermano estaba muy nervioso y quien sabía las cosas que le habrían contado. La abrió ansioso y sonrió al ver que aún con la pequeña letra de su hermano pequeño, le había ocupado un pergamino y medio.

Se sentó en la cama, desdobló el primer pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_¡Hola, Charlie!_

_¡Ya estoy en Hogwarts! Es un sitio fantástico, tenías toda la razón y estoy en Gryffindor, mamá y papá dicen que están muy orgullosos de mí, incluso Fred y George han dejado de hacerme bromas durante un tiempo, y eso es genial. Además, he hecho amigos muy rápido, en cuanto entré en el tren y mis compañeros de habitación son muy simpáticos. Bueno, mejor te lo explico paso a paso, es que es genial._

_La mañana que salía el tren me quedé dormido y tuvo que venir Ginny casi pegándome con la almohada para que bajase a desayunar, pero es que no fue mi culpa, Fred y George se pasaron toda la noche en mi cuarto contándome historias de Hogwarts, y eran todas tan interesantes que no quería perderme ninguna, y claro, me dormí tardísimo, y después conocí ¿a qué no sabes a quien? Te doy pistas, es famoso, tiene una cicatriz y ¡es Harry Potter! ¿No es genial? Es amigo mío y compró dulces en el tren para que no tuviese que comerme el bocadillo que me había preparado mamá, no es por nada, pero las grageas y las ranas de chocolate me gustan más que la carne en conserva, no sé cómo te puede gustar. Bueno, y eso, antes de subir al tren Ginny estaba a punto de llorar, pero no porque nosotros nos fuésemos, no, porque ella también quería ir, pero seguro que era por conocer a Harry Potter. Aunque cuando Fred y George le prometieron que le mandarían un inodoro creo que se calmó un poco, pero yo no creo que sean capaces de hacerlo, dudo que esté permitido llevarse un inodoro de Hogwarts, aunque tampoco es algo que nadie quisiese llevarse._

_Fueron, Fred y George los que me presentaron a Harry, creía que estaban mintiendo cuando me lo dijeron, sabes, puedo creerme que hay una prueba para seleccionarnos, pero no que Harry Potter está en el tren. El viaje en tren fue genial, casi no tuve tiempo para contemplar el paisaje que me dijiste que era tan genial, estaba tan entretenido hablando con mi nuevo amigo. Y, ¿sabes qué? ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que Scabbers haría alguna vez algo útil? ¡Pues lo hizo! Le mordió el dedo a un chico idiota que se paró en nuestro vagón a decirle a Harry cosas sobre lo bueno de las familias. Por un momento creí que nos íbamos a pelear, pero no, se marcharon y vino Hermione Granger. Te explico cómo es, imagínate un revoltijo de pelos, pegado a una cabeza muy pequeña y con los dientes como conejos y muy repelente, ¡nos regañó porque ibamos a pelearnos y además me dijo que me había equivocado con un hechizo que me habían dicho Fred y George! Lo peor es que está en mi misma casa._

_¿Sabes que el guardabosques de Hogwarts es amigo de Harry? Pues me asusté y todo cuando lo vi, porque era enorme y parecía muy amenazador. También me dio mucho susto la profesora McGonagall, la cual me miró un poco raro cuando me vio con la nariz manchada, pero es que no podía haberme quitado la mancha antes, no había espejo incorporado en el compartimento, no soy adivino. Ah, y uno de mis compañeros de habitación que se llama Neville, perdió a su sapo en el tren y se pasó todo el rato buscándolo, pobre. Bueno, me desvío del tema, el resto de los profesores no daban mucho miedo, bueno, excepto Snape, es que parece más un vampiro que un hombre, y Dumbledore me pareció muy simpático, un poco loco, pero Percy dice que es un genio y Percy suele tener razón en esas cosas (en el resto, no tanto)_

_¡Y nos seleccionaron! Fred y George me habían dicho que era una prueba y al final resultó que era solo ponerse un sombrero medio roto que desafinaba bastante. Claro, como por orden alfabético yo era uno de los últimos vi como mandaban a Harry a Gryffindor, después de un rato hablando con el Sombrero, no sé que se dirían; también mandaron a Gryffindor a Hermione Granger, y a Neville Longbottom (que estaba tan emocionado que olvidó quitarse el sombrero), pero ni eso me quitó las ganas de sentarme en esa mesa. Cuando me llamaron, me iba a dar algo, me senté en el taburete y cuando me pusieron el Sombrero ¡no me habló! Directamente no me dijo nada, simplemente exclamó ¡GRYFFINDOR! Como si nada, la verdad es que casi corrí hacia la mesa de mi nueva casa._

_Me lo pasé genial esa noche, ni siquiera la conversación (completamente aburrida) que se estaba desarrollando a mi lado, Percy y Hermione hablaban sobre estudiar (son tal para cual), me distrajo de la cantidad de comida que había a mi alrededor. No digo que la comida de mamá esté mala, es que la de Hogwarts está exquisita, me habría comido toda la mesa, pero habría quedado un poco mal. Después de cantar el himno de la escuela (que es un poco raro), Percy nos llevó a nuestra sala común. He dicho que me encanta la comida ¿no? Pues con la sala común, directamente, me casaría, es perfecta, incluso ha dejado sin palabras a Hermione Granger (lo cual es un logro); te la describiría, pero estuviste allí siete años, así que no creo que necesites una descripción. Nuestra habitación también es increíble, solo somos 5 (Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Harry y yo) y está decorada con los colores de Gryffindor. _

_Tengo unas ganas tremendas de ver el primer partido de Quiddicht y de dar la clase de vuelo. En resumen, adoro Hogwarts, es el mejor sitio del mundo. Espero que a ti te vaya bien por Rumanía, Fred y George bromearon el otro día diciendo que un día aparecerías con una pierna de palo porque un dragón te ha quemado la tuya, pero eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?_

_Ya te seguiré contando,_

_Ron_

Charlie sonrió cuando terminó de leer la carta de su hermano, Ron era muy parecido a él cuando era niño, igual de crédulo e igual de entusiasta. No había dudado en ningún momento que su hermano acabaría en Gryffindor, quitando su temor a las arañas (solo esperaba que no descubriese el nido de acromántulas que se establecía en el Bosque Prohibido), era bastante valiente.

Cogió un pergamino y empezó a escribir, pero no una carta a Ron, si no una dirigida a un pequeño apartamento de Egipto en el que residía su hermano mayor, en esta se podía leer, aún con la mala caligrafía de Charlie:

_¡Bill!_

_¿A qué no sabes quién le debe a quién veinte galeones? Bueno, por si no lo sabes, tú a mí. El pequeño Ronnie ha entrado en Gryffindor y no en Hufflepuff como tú decías, me acaba de mandar una carta, obviamente yo lo he sabido antes que tú porque soy su hermano preferido. Y eso, que espero que ganes suficiente en Gringotts, porque si no creo que te quedarás sin blanca, hermanito._

_Charlie_

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de autora: **querida AI, o querido, pero de eso hay menos posibilidades, que sepas que me he estrujado la cabeza para hacer la petición fácil, sí, sé que el resto seguramente te interesaban más, pero es que no he podido, o sea, eran parejas para mi impensables; y eso, que he intentado hacer esta lo más original que he podido para que, aunque solo tengas un regalo, estés medianamente contento con este. Y eso, que ha sido un placer ser tu AI porque al final me ha acabado gustando lo de escribir este fic.


End file.
